Pandora Hearts- Secret
by Milye6
Summary: Oz and Ada found this mysterious box that can show them someone's secret or other if they wish something. Example: if Oz says: What Gil is most afraid of. The most possible thing that appears in the box is a cat. Later, Oz figure out something very funny and gone to mischief. I do not own Pandora Hearts.
1. Found a Box

**Title: Secrets**

**Rated: T (I think)**

**Characters: Oz, Ada, etc**

**disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts**

**Summary: Oz and Ada found this mysterious box that can show them someone's secret or other if they wish something. Example: if Oz says: What Gil is most afraid of. The most possible thing that appears in the box is a cat. Later, Oz figure out something very funny and gone to mischief.**

* * *

><p>"Ada! Ada!" shouted the young blonde Vessalius as he ran to his giant sister who is younger than him, "look! I found this cool box under uncle's bed!" "What does it do?" Asked the blonde girl. "..." When Oz first discovered it, he just thought it is cool and ran off to find his sister. "I don't know... Um?" Suddenly, both of them got a idea of something...<p>

"Say, what is Miss Alice's favorite dish?" Ada wondered. Oz thought it is most possible to be meat. He opened the box just to see what is in it, and saw this huge lump of well cooked meat.

"..."

Oz closed it again and opened it, nothing is in there. "It _must _be an illusion." Oz said as he scratched his head, wondering how the meat loaf appeared.

He glanced at Ada and she glanced at Oz, at the same time, they said: "What Gil is most afraid of." When Oz opened the magical box again, he saw this cat mewed. He went to touch it... _It is real!_ They both couldn't believe that the cat is real. He closed it again. A evil thought went in him, and thought,"this'll be fun~"

He said,"What Break like to eat." And a candy and a cake appeared in the box.

Ada thought of something, and said,"What Master Vincent loves the most." When Oz opened it, it was something expected, but... Not in it. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Gil, who is in the box. "SORRY!" Oz hurries and closed the box. They both smiled, this box can show them what they don't know! But the thing is, they have their mischief face on.

_just what are they going to do?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Done with chapter 1, I'm sorry it is short, but don't worry! Please tell me your point of view of this story so far! Add some favorite and follows (optional)! And thanks for reading it.<strong>

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	2. Elliot and Leo joins

**Title: Secret**

**So Far: Oz and Ada found this box under Uncle Oscar's bed, but actually it was Oz who found it. They found out that the box can tell them secrets or whatever they ask and make it appear inside of it. They gone to mischief, what will they do?**

**i do not own Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

><p>"What Break likes to eat!"<p>

"What Gil likes to wear!"

"What Alice hates!"

"What Echo-san likes!"

"What Sharon hate!"

"What Uncle adores!"

"Whoa!"

"What big brother likes!"

"Do I really like that?"

As Oz and Ada have fun playing with the box, Leo and Elliot heard them. "Hello Oz-kun." greeted Leo, who is wondering what they are doing. "Ah! You guys! Come on and join us!" "Why would a Nightray play with a-" before Elliot got a chance to finish, Oz dragged them to the box.

When Oz finish explaining about how the box works, Leo got interested.

"Hm... What Elliot like to eat." He said, scratching his violet hair. Elliot wanted to yell at him but was stopped by Oz.

"What is that?" Ada asked.

Leo looked inside the box and saw this type of food. "Ah."

"CLOSE THAT!" Screamed Elliot as he shut the box. "Hey Elliot! You might've broke the box!" Complained Oz. "I'll like it broken!" He shouted, leaving the game.

"Lets continue!~" squeal Oz once again.

"What Elliot hates!"

"What Elliot-san likes!"

"What Elliot wants to get rid of."

**"WHY IS IT ALL ABOUT ME?!" **

"Ah! Elliot's back!" Oz squealed again and again, really making Elliot annoyed.

Elliot finally joins the game, thanks to Oz.

* * *

><p><strong>How is this chapter? It's not really T just yet, but there will be some clean ways to say bad words. Beware of it.<strong>

**P.S: Sorry that it is a short chap.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts**


	3. Revive

**So Far: Oz and Ada invited Elliot and Leo to the box game. What kind of wish will they make?**

**i do not own Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

><p>"What Oz is afraid of."<p>

"What Elliot loves!"

"What Oz hates."

"I don't hate that!

"What Miss Sharon adores!"

"What Elliot like to play with."

"HEY!"

As the group continues to play, Oz wanted to know Jack's love. But before he said that, he continued to make fun of Elliot.

"What Elliot wears when he was a child!"

"OH MY!"

"What Elliot use for fun!"

"OZ!"

"Hm... Elliot's face is red."

"What Uncle kept secret!"

They saw a note book in the box. "What is that?" asked Ada. "Hm... It looks like a dairy." Leo answered. "OH MY GOD! Hurry and close that!" Elliot hurried and shut the box. "Aww... I thought I could learn about Uncle's secrets..."

"What Leo like to read!"

"Wow! I really like that book!"

"What Oz adores."

"again with that thing? I don't even like that!"

"what Elliot-san like to read."

"Ah! The 'Holy Knight' series!"

"HEY!"

they continued to have fun when Oz said something...

"What Jack loves!"

When they opened the box, they saw a person, a woman. "Hmm?" She said and jumped out the box. "Weren't I dead in the Abyss?" She looks exactly like Alice, only older. "Huh?" She stared at Oz, "Jack?" "Uh. No Miss, I am Oz."

"?" She looks much like Alice. "I am Lacie."

* * *

><p><strong>Lacie revives! Oz should hurry and clean his mistakes, but... There is something that they can't do!<strong>

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	4. Lacie and Alice

**Answer to Review: The thing that Oz doesn't like or like depends. He like smiles, but the box doesn't know how to transport a smile. It doesn't said what is it because it is just to make it funny.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

><p>"Lacie..." Oz wondered if she is Jack's love. "What are you doing?" That voice shocked all of them, it was Alice. The two people who looks like each other stared at them. "Why do you look like me?" They both said together.<p>

"Uh... Hm..." Ada and Oz with Leo and Elliot are confused. Lacie is like a older version of Alice. "You..." "Ah! Alice, this is Lacie, um, what is your last name?" "Baskerville-" "**BASKERVILLE?!**" their voices shocked Lacie. "Um, what is bad about Baskerville?" "Baskervilles are evil villains." Answered Leo. "OH MY! What is Oni-sama doing these days?!" "Oni-sama?" "Oh, he is the new Glen-" "OH MY!"

"I'm supposed to be dead in the core of the Abyss..." "I know!" Shouted Oz, "why not you just go in the box and we close it!" "Okay!" They all said.

Lacie managed to fit in the box and closed it, but when they opened it, she's still there. "Huh?" Ada wondered why she didn't disappear. "Why not we try again and say a wish?" "What's the point of this?" Alice mumbled.

They retried but Lacie is still there. "Strange..." Lacie jumped out and took a break from squeezing in the box. She thought about the previous Glen's experiment. "You could be my daughter..." "Daughter? What is that? Is it yummy?" Asked Alice, she still hadn't learn all the vocabulary that she should learn. After Leo's explanation, she jumped up and shouted out," Daughter? Me? You must be imagining things, I am Oz's master! I am known as the B-rabbit! But call me Alice, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lacie thought about it again, rabbit? She had a chain that is a rabbit. But her? She doesn't think so.

"Let's just go get Raven! He can get her back!" Shouted Alice again. "NO NO NO!" Oz screamed, "if he knew we stole Uncle's stuff, he'll tell on us!" "Raven? Is he the new Glen?" "Uh, no, he's Gilbert..."

"DON'T MISTAKEN A NIGHTRAY INTO A BASKERVILLE!" Elliot shouted at Lacie. "Ow, that hurts." Said Lacie as she covered her ears.

Leo was simply reading his book. Ada was confused about Baskervilles and Lacie.

"Anyway, let Lacie join the game," Said Oz, "lets just forget about her as a Baskerville. 100 years already pasted!" "One hundred years?!" Shouted Lacie, "and are you Jack?" "Jack? Uh no, I'm Oz." "my servant." Alice interrupted them once again.

They continued to play with the box with Lacie, even though it bothered Elliot.

* * *

><p><strong>Lacie joins the game! How fun. Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**i do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	5. Meet Gil

**So Far: Alice met Lacie, Lacie met Alice, what is this?**

**i do not own Pandora Hearts...**

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Oz yawned, wondering what to do. "Oni-san, it was your idea to play with Miss Lacie and Miss Alice..." Said Ada. "Come to think about it, I already asked you if you're Jack or not, you look so like him!" Lacie shouted in Oz's ears.<p>

"Okay, now lets play-" "I'm going back, come on Leo!" Elliot have something that he needed to do, and so, they left.

"That's not fun..." Oz complained again.

After some minutes, Oz's spirits rose..."Okay! What Lacie likes to play with!"

"Uh, why ask that?"

"I'm just bored."

"What Oz doesn't like!"

"Someone asked that before, right?"

"What Oz loves!"

"..."

"Ada, what do you like?"

"Master Vincent..." Whispered Ada.

"Sigh... What should we do?!" Oz sighed and sighed again. Lacie stared at Oz, then to Alice. "May you tell me how much changed when I'm in the Abyss these hundred years?" "Okay!" Oz started to tell how much changed... "Even if you are a 'child of misfortune', you won't be casted to the Abyss." "Oh!"

"And so, blah blah blah..." Oz kept talking and talking when someone knocked the door to the room. "Ah! Lacie! Hurry and hide, and Ada! Hide the box!" When everything is ready, Oz said and opened the door,"Yes?" It was Gilbert. "Gil! What brings you here?" "I'm done with my work, so I'm checking on you- AND WHO IS THAT?!" Lacie didn't completely hide herself by accident. "Ah! No! Don't! It is Alice! She's having a-" "But stupid rabbit is right over here." Gil pointed to where Alice is sitting. "Whad'a want Seaweed Head?" She shouted.

Oz tried to stop Gil from going to where Lacie is, but he pulled her out of the place she was hiding. "Wha?" Gil just saw another version of Alice. "Um?" Lacie turned and face to face with Gil. "GWA!" They both fell back.

"Y-you look exactly like the stupid rabbit!" "You..." "Ah! This is Gilbert, the Raven I was talking about-" "YOU TOLD HER?!" "And this is Lacie-" Oz is afraid that if Gil learned that she is a Baskerville, he'll surely kill him and her. But he guess that Gil would understand if she is from hundred years ago like him and Alice. "Baskerville... B-but don't misunderstood! She is from a hundred years ago l-like you and Alice!" "Oh." Oz wasn't expecting Gil to be calm.

But for real, Gil is going crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha, Gil found AliceLacie. Please tell me what you think about these chapters!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	6. Cat attack!

**Gil is going crazy. What will Oz do to bring Laice back where she should be?**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts **

* * *

><p>"Oz... Why is a Baskerville here in first place?" Gil asked. "Ah." Oz tried the best to not mention about Oscar's box, but Gil saw it under the bed. "?" "Onii-san, let me say it..." Ada whispered in Oz's ear, but isn't Oz a better liar? "Gil, it is just a cookie box, when Oz was playing around with us, Miss Lacie was under our bed for the whole time, but when Oz checked that place he saw her. She seem to be kind hearted like Miss Alice, so we invited her in the game we were playing." With Ada's innocent eyes, Gil couldn't help but trusted them. But he still thought that Oz is a little suspicious.<p>

"Now, Gil-" "Oz, how did I GET IN THAT BOX?!" Oz couldn't believe that Gil still remember about that time, "And don't trust that person that easily!" "Um, Alice could tell..." _Oh no, what am I saying?! What happened to my lying skills?! _Oz thought to Himself.

"Eh... Um... Huh... Err... Eh... Um... Ah...Uh...Ah! I don't know. Were you imagining things? I don't remember seeing you in that box-" "You said sorry and closed it." "Really? I don't remember..." "Then what's with the beginning of your sentence. The eh, um, huh, err, eh part."

"Eh... I was trying to remember if you were in that box. But I don't remember you in there, how did you get in there?" "THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO ASK YOU!"

Lacie was at the side with Alice and Ada watching the Gil/Oz show. And Oz turned to them, and asked, "Gilbert wasn't in the box right? You guys were with me!" "Ah... Ah... Ah? CHEW!" Sneezed Alice, "Chew?" Ada said. Oz turned back to Gil and said, "See? None of them remembered you in that cookie box! You are imagining things! What were you doing in your free time? Hiding in cookie boxes?"

"GAH!" Gil did a palm face, "WHATEVER, anyway, what should we do with Lacie here? And isn't that hand watch's song name is also Lacie."

When Oz took out the watch and opened it, the song came out-"Hey, isn't that Onii-sama's song? When did that turned to a pocket watch?" Lacie shouted. "Um?" Oz and Ada looked at each other, and said," What? Glen made that song, I thought Elliot made it!" "GLEN?!" Gil yelled again, shocked. "Elliot? The brownish grayish haired person?" Lacie asked, "uh, yes." Answered Oz. "THAT LIAR! HOW DARE HE CLAIM ONII-SAMA's SONG INTO HIS!" Alice was shocked, but shouted out, "I DON'T CARE WHAT'S THE MATTER, I WANT MEAT!" They all stared at Alice.

Oz started to laugh, "Okay, heh, I'll get some mea-" when he was going to get the box, he remembered that Gil was there. _Shoot, what should I do? Uh, mm... _he whispered to Ada, "Ada, get a cat!" "OKAY!"

Ada called one of her kittens and told them to attack Gil. "GWAHH! CAT!" Gil turned to stone. _This is the chance!_ Oz hurried and wished the meat and grabbed the meat loaf out the box. "Alice! Catch!" And he threw the meat in Alice's mouth. "YUMMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Great cliff hanger. I was having a holiday~<strong>

**Thanks for reading this chap! **

**How do you like it?**

**Oz: Love it!**

**Ada: Love it?**

**Alice: Yummy!**

**you think that it is yummy!?**

**I do not own PandoraHearts**


	7. Escape

**Continuing from the cliff hanger... So Far: Oz have threw a loaf of meat in Alice's mouth, while Ada orders her cat to attack Gil. Lacie seriously doesn't know what's going on, but the scene is very funny.**

**i do not own Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>"WHY DID YOU EVEN DID THAT!?"<strong> Gil yelled, as he tried to get away from the cat. "What? What do you mean?" Oz just said like nothing has happened. "AHAHAHAHA!" Lacie still kept laughing from what have happened. "HOW DID THAT CHUNK OF MEAT GOT INTO STUPID RABBIT'S MOUTH?!" He pointed to Alice as she chewed the meat.

"Whad'a want Seaweed Head?" Alice shouted towards Seaweed Head.

"Whatever, Oz, are you sure that that box is normal? I thought I saw this meat flying."

"What are you talking about Gil? Are you day dreaming? Or are you willing to eat meat?" Oz joked, but he tried to be serious.

"Onii-san, it's already night."

"Really?!"

"We should hurry and return the box-"

"SHHHH!" Gil noticed that Oz is really suspicious, he looked around the room, and said, "So, what should we do about Lacie?" "Aha... I remembered that I came out of that, wait, never mind." Lacie knew that Oz doesn't want to let anyone know that that box is special, so she kept quiet.

"Onii-san, Uncle might will return to his room during the night!" Ada whispered in Oz's ears, as he tried to find a way to not let Gil know that they stole Oscar's box. _Maybe another cat army attack, but, Gil would think I'm suspicious... Wait, does he felt suspicious yet?!_ Oz's brain was going to explode, but thankfully, Alice yelled out," SEAWEED HEAD! Outta the way! I want to get out of this small, tiny room!" "Ugh! I'm not done talking yet!" And they started to argue. _Now's the chance!_ Oz thought, he hurried and took the box and pulled Lacie and Ada with him out of the room.

"OZ! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUT WITHOUT PERMISSION!" "HE'S NOT EVEN YOUR SERVANT! HE'S MY MASTER-AND OZ! WAIT!" It was a good thing that they both tried to get out of the room, they both pulled and pushed each other in order to get out.

"Lets hurry to a private room! Going out is a bad idea, it'll catch more attention!" Oz whispered to both of the girls. As they went to a small room and locked the door. "We'll be safe for now, Ada-" Ada's teary eyes was out, "Onii-san, you forgot Dina!" The cat was still out of the room, trying to open the door.

"What is that cat? Hey Oscar! I think that's your niece's cat!" Said an unknown voice, "What? Ada's?"

_Oh no! _Oz thought as he tried to hide the box. The sound of the door knob sounded, and the knob turned...

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... Very interesting. What will happen if Oscar figure out that Oz stole his box!? Please review and make this your favfollow, I'll make the story very interesting!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	8. Lacie FINAL

**What will happen when the door opens?! I do not own Pandora Hearts... (FINAL)**

* * *

><p>The knob turned... Oz shut his eyes tightly... "Oh? It's locked." Oscar said behind the door. "PHEW~" Oz rolled down to his knees, "Onii-san! They might have the key!" The door flew opened, with Oscar looking at them, including Lacie. "Who?"<p>

* * *

><p>"OZ! Why did you stole this box?!" Shouted Oscar as he hit Oz on the head. "Ada! Why were you playing with him! And who are you?" They were in Oscar's room. After they explained everything, Oscar said, "I was going to experiment on it, it was a clue for something dangerous... Anyway, a way to bring Miss Lacie back to the Abyss is just to destroy the core of the box. But I was going to need it..."<p>

"Sorry~" "another way is to let her stay for a day, 24 hours, and throw her in the box before the next second."

After some hours, when there's two more minutes till 24 hours, Oz stood up, "Are you ready Lacie? It was fun." "Yes, I'm ready." "1 more minute..." Said Ada, grabbing on Dina.

"I will miss you..." Said Ada.

Right on the time of 24 hours, Lacie threw herself in before the next second. "So she's gone now..." Ada sniffed. *Bonk*, Oz heard something in the box, when he looked in it, he saw Lacie, "We were one second late." She said.

"WHHHAATTTT?!"

-end-

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus:<strong>

"Say... How was the box, I mean, what is it like to go in it..." Oz said. "It's a bottomless pit."

"Sigh... Now what?"

"Since Miss Lacie is here, lets play a game!" Cheered Ada.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Here we go again~

Thank you for reading! Sorry for the lame ending!

Please review and say some stuff about my story, but please don't be mean~

I do not own Pandora Hearts.


End file.
